The Meltdown
by DinoFreakUSA
Summary: Taking place in the Movie-verse. Prometheus Black is one of the top scientists at Sector 7. When his rival Isaac Sumdac gets the promotion he thinks he deserves, he plans reveange. However fate has different plans. Rated T for violence and mild gore.
1. Rivals

Prometheus Black was one of the top scientists at Sector Seven. His job was to study the alien technology and see how they might be able to be used by humans. The more he learned about the Transformers, particularly their weapons, the more he began to fear and hate them. He was utterly fascinated with how they mechanics of the Transformers worked. It wasn't right for just machines to have that kind of power. Humans needed it.

With his many discoveries and business knowledge he was sure to be picked for S7's latest cover-up. A robotics factory. Whoever was put in charge of that would be the CEO of the company and S7 would use the company to distribute the new inventions they reversed engineered from the Transformers. The fake CEO would get a handsome cut of the profits. If Prometheus got the promotion he could rub it in his rival's face. But it was not to be…

Prometheus slammed the door to Simmons's office open. "What the f**k is this Simmons?" he yelled tossing a stack of papers on his desks.

Simmons looked at the papers with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know, what is it?" he said sarcastically.

"These are the rejection papers for my promotion!" yelled Prometheus as he took half of the stack and shoved them into Simmons's chest. He lifted the other half up to his face. "And these are congratulating a Mister Isaac Sumdac on getting the exact same promotion!" He smacked the papers on the desk. "Tell me Simmons how is it that I, someone who has worked here for fifteen years and has all the requirements, loose a promotion to a fool who has only worked here for five?"

Simmons rolled his eyes and set the papers down. "Listen Black," he said putting his hand on Prometheus's shoulder. "I was very impressed with your credentials and your achievements but some of the guys upstairs think you got too short of a fuse. Remember Cullen? You're just lucky he didn't press any charges."

"So Sumdac got it just because he's calm?" yelled the enraged employee.

"Well that and he's got a new kid." said Simmons.

Prometheus yelled a few swears and stormed from the room. Sumdac reversed engineered a NBE-1's communication systems and suddenly he's sooo talented. He deserved that promotion. He deserved the money!

So he had a kid. Big whoop. He probably just adopted that girl just to get the job. Prometheus stopped in the hallway. That was it! He took a right into the Rec room.

There he was. The old, fat, fraud called Isaac Sumdac. He was surrounded by his coworkers who were congratulating him on the promotion.

"Sumdac! You may act all innocent but I know what you've done!" hissed Prometheus at Sumdac.

The other employees, wishing not to witness a fight, left the room.

"Your angry about the promotion thing." said Isaac Sumdac calmly. "I'm sorry that you didn't get it. If it means anything, I would have chosen you over me. However what's done is done. The money will help me with Sari's education." He proceeded to drink his tea only for Prometheus to smack it out of his hand.

"Don't play innocent with me Sumdac. You only adopted that girl of yours just to get the job. That is low!" grunted Prometheus.

Isaac gasped in surprise and shock. "That is just awful that you would even think that I would do that!" yelled Sumdac. "I found Sari on the streets. She was just a baby. Her mother must have left her for dead!"

Prometheus fell silent. Not because he regretted what he said but because he was too angry to say anything else.

"Tell you what Prometheus," said Sumdac, "How about I invite you to a meal at my house. That way I can show you how much of a family Sari and I are and we can discuss this whole promotion thing."

Prometheus thought for a moment stroking his blond beard. "Deal. I'll see you and your supposed daughter later."

He exited the rec room and slammed the door. He'll call Sumdac's bluff. He'll show how much of a fraud he is.

For now however, it was time for work. Prometheus's latest items to study were alien nanobots. Prometheus had already experimented with these before. He inserted them into a cell phone's microchips. Using energy from the alien cube S7 possessed, he turned that cell phone into one of those mutant machines. What happened next was unexpected. The machine grew. It went from only a foot tall to the size of a large dog. Its as if the nanobots shifted the size of the mechanical monster. He lost an assistant that day. Oh well. Just another sacrifice for science.

Now he was ready for a new experiment. What effect would the nanobots have on an organic being? As he walked into his lab, everything was set up. His two new lab assistants, fresh off the graduation podium, were ready.

"Everything's ready Dr. Black sir." said the male nervously. Prometheus shoved him aside and bent down to look into an empty container in the center of the table. He continued to stare at it as the female lab assistant spoke.

"I got the nanobots in the injection tubes jut like you said sir." she said brushing off her lab coat.

"Where is the rat?" asked Prometheus in an irritated voice. He looked up at the assistants with a furious expression. "I thought I told you two to have everything ready by the time I got back here and you don't even have the most important peace?"

The two young people began mumbling excuses until the boy spoke up. "I'm sorry sir but the rats they provided are really aggressive. I ordered some protective gloves and they're taking a while to get here."

Prometheus slapped his face. "I'll do it myself." he growled. He shoved them aside and walked towards a cage filled with rats. With is bare hands he reached into the cage and grabbed a rat by the tail. He snarled in pain as the rat bit into his hand and drew blood. The rat struggled as he walked across the room. Finally he managed to lay the rat into the container with needles connected to tubes. Now all he needed was to insert the needles to inject the nanobots. The first needle went in the rodent no problem. The second, third, this was easy. Only one more. He grabbed the needle and slowly moved it towards the rat. Suddenly the rat refused to cooperate. He shifted it's position ever so slightly but it was enough to make Prometheus accidentally insert the needle into his ungloved hands. He yelped in pain and grabbed his hand. It tingled a bit but nothing serious.

"Sir I think we should get you to the medic bay." said the female lab assistant.

"NO! I'll be fine!" yelled the scientists as he stabbed the last needle into the rat.

"Activate the energy transfer!" he ordered.

With a flip of the switch a tube carried energy from the alien cube the next room over into the cage. The rat didn't seem to notice at first. All of the sudden it began to shake violently. It squeaked and squealed as it began to shed its fur and bleed through it's pores. Prometheus noticed that the skin had become looser on the rodent. Suddenly the blood that now covered the rat turned into a dark green. Sizzling could be heard as smoke rose from the body. With one final loud squeak the rat seemed to explode in the cage as a green goo. The lab assistants hugged each other in fright. Prometheus however only leaned in for a closer look. He noticed that the goo was actually beginning to eat through the walls of the cage. "Interesting." he chuckled.

After a couple of hours, Prometheus had finished his notes on the experiment and hid them in a locked file on his computer. "You two are not to reveal this to any one. Do you understand?" growled the man.

The kids nodded.

"Now I am off to Sumdac's house to discuss my promotion." said Prometheus as he put on his coat. He looked over to the cage. The goo had eaten through part of the glass and was leaking onto the floor. "And do clean that up."


	2. The Child's Touch

Prometheus hated going through security. Why would he steal from Sector Seven? He had all the information in his head. He could sell that information if he wanted to but for now he was content with working there. As soon as Prometheus exited Sector Seven into the fake gas station they used to hide the exit he grabbed his hand again. He could have swore he felt the nanobots swarm through his bloodstream. Oh well. He was only in danger if he came across an insane amount of energy. Now to go to Sumdac's.

First thing's first. He must go home and gather some tools. If Sumdac was low enough to adopt a girl just for a job, he might be low enough to steal S7 technology. He grabbed a meter S7 used to detect the unusual energy N.B.E.'s often gave off. It was the only thing he could hide in his pocket. Off to the fraud's house. Prometheus hopped into his car. It was a great car. Never got scratched, never got dented, it was almost as if it had a mind of its own sometimes.

Along the way to the Sumdac residents he noticed a sign in front of a factory being put up. 'Sumdac Systems' it read. It should have read 'Black Systems'! That was his factory, not Sumdac's!

It had been fifteen minutes but Prometheus finally got to his rival's house. He grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket and gave it a kiss. "Just in case." he cackled to himself. He exited his car and walked towards the little suburban home. The door opened in front of him.

"Greeting Prometheus." said Sumdac cheerfully holding the baby girl in his arms. "Please come in. I hope you don't mind pizza but I burned what I was planning to make."

"Not at all." said Prometheus calmly. At least he wouldn't have to taste Sumdac's awful cooking.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter Sari." cheered Sumdac as he held the baby up. Prometheus stared at her. Her hair was red and long for someone of her age. Sumdac had arranged it in a couple of ponytails. She had the same skin tone as Sumdac. What struck Prometheus the most was her blue eyes. Her entire eye had a tint of blue. That was strange.

Suddenly he felt the meter in his pocket vibrate indicating that the bizarre energy was present. Could it be the girl? The little thing looked up at Prometheus and gave a sour look as if she was about to cry. She ceased once Prometheus moved away.

"If you don't mind, I'll just take little Sari to bed." said Sumdac. The little baby could barely keep her eyes open.

Prometheus nodded and followed Sumdac into Sari's room. It was an old office. It still had an unplugged computer. Sumdac had tried to arrange things to make it more child-friendly. He even added a fake robot body to the bottom of a flat screen TV. He had placed a graduation cap on the top. Prometheus took a step forward and almost squished a mechanical toy dog with the inscription 'Sparkplug' on the side.

Sumdac carefully placed little Sari in her crib. Suddenly she didn't want to go to bed. She gurgled and reached her arms up towards Sumdac.

"No Sari." said Sumdac quietly, "Bed time." The doorbell rang. The pizza was here.

"Prometheus could you keep an eye on Sari and make sure she goes to sleep while I get the pizza?" asked Sumdac.

Prometheus tried hard not to smirk. "Sure thing."

Sumdac left the room and Prometheus finally got his chance. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his pocket knife.

Oops. He dropped the knife back into his pocket. He meant to get the meter. With amazing quickness he grabbed it and waved it over the girl. Her readings were off the charts. This was it. Sumdac had stolen S7 technology and had somehow created this girl using it and his robotics expertise. He was a fraud. All Prometheus had to do was grab the "girl" and bring it to Sector Seven.

Prometheus looked behind him. He heard Sumdac engaged in a casual conversation with the pizza guy. As soon as Promthus grabbed the girl he had to get through the window. He reached into the crib. Suddenly the little girl's hands raised her arms and grabbed his hand in a playful manner.

Prometheus felt something. It wasn't guilt. It wasn't compassion. No. It was pain. His hand began to tingle then shake uncontrollably. He grabbed it. As he squeezed, his hand got softer. It became softer and softer until it felt just like a water balloon. His hand no longer had muscles or bones. Just some liquid. The same sensation spread to his arm. Then his side. He screamed and limped from the room. The right side of his face was beginning to tingle and his knee was too. He ran to the bath room and slammed the door. He leaned over the sink and hurled. He continued to vomit as he coughed. He heard a clang in the sink. He had lost a tooth. Another cough and another tooth. He raised his head to look into the mirror. His face was sagging. With his one good hand he felt it. Everywhere beneath his cranium was goo yet he could still see and hear. Without much effort he could pull a large chunk of his hair out.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he began to bleed through his pores. The blood changed. It changed into the same goo as the rat did.

Prometheus had changed. the child's energy had turned him into a monster. The acidic goo dripped from his arms as he felt it eat through what was left of his human body.

He was now nothing more than a shifting mass of goo. Somehow he was able too keep his shape humanoid. The dark green acid rippled along his body as some of it dripped to the ground. Prometheus looked down. The goo was eating through the floor. He was a monster.

Sumdac must pay!

Prometheus stumbled as he tried to take a step forward. He fell and splattered all over the floor. Through an act of will, the goo somehow merged together back to his humanoid form.

There was a knock at the door.

"Prometheus," said Sumdac, "Are you okay? I hear something."

Prometheus made a bubbly growl. He reached his arm up to open the door when he suddenly felt sheer anger. Anger towards Sumdac. All of the sudden the acid shot from his arm in a powerful stream.

Isaac continued to knock on the door when he heard a sizzling sound. To his utter surprise, the door was being melted away by some sort of green substance.

"SUMDAC!" yelled Prometheus as he picked himself up.

Isaac screamed in horror as he saw the monster in front of him. Without delay he turned around and ran for Sari's room. As soon as he enetered, he locked the door. He grabbed Sari and rushed to the window. Dam child-proof locks!

"Your little experiment did this to me Sumdac!" gurgled Prometheus. "Now you are going to PAY!" He placed his hands on the door and shot the acid that quickly ate through it.

Sumdac held Sari tight.

"Here's Blacky!" yelled Prometheus as he entered the room.

"You stay away from her!" yelled Isaac as he held the frightened Sari.

"Give me the baby Sumdac and your death shall be quick." growled the monster. "Or you can go with the second option which is I take the thing from you and you die a slow and painful one!"

"Never!" yelled Isaac.

"Very well."

Prometheus raised his foot and kicked Sumdac in the stomach and sent him flying towards the wall. Little Sari was dropped was she rolled into the corner crying her eyes out.

Prometheus stumbled over to Sumdac and raised his arm ready to fire the acid.

"Tell me Sumdac, how does it feel to know that you are about to die and that your "daughter" will spend the rest of her existence being dismantled?" he chuckled.

"Why don't you tell me how this feels!" yelled Isaac as he reached into a pile of junk. He grabbed a long prod he had been working on in the office and aimed it at Prometheus. He turned it on and it delivered a powerful shock.

Prometheus screamed as the goo began to disassemble. He was now just a puddle on Sumdac's floor. But he was till alive. It would only be a matter of time until he could reassemble again.

Sumdac wasn't going to wait. He grabbed Sari and ran out of the room.

Half an hour later Prometheus was beginning to reassemble but it was no use now. Sumdac had called Sector Seven.

Prometheus had only just reassembled his face to see S7 agents looking down at him. Each had a large tube behind them. The sucked him up into the first tube. Fools. He easily eroded it and began working on his arm. They quickly tried another tube. This one worked. It was made of an alien substance that S7 had come upon. Prometheus's acid didn't affect it.

"NO!" he shouted from inside the tube. "This Sumdac's doing! Check the girl!"

The agents didn't listen.

"Poor Black." said Simmons' crossing his arms. "He had a lot of potential only to wind up like this." He looked up at Isaac. "How about you live in that factory until we get your house done?"

Isaac shook his head. "I'm not going to move back into that house." he looked down at Sari who had fallen asleep in his arms. "That factory has better security."

Simmons clasped his hands together in agreement. "Okay, I'll get the guys to move your stuff." He turned around to talk to some spectators to give them the old "gas explosion" excuse.

Isaac Sumdac looked down at his adoptive daughter when he noticed that some of the green goop had gotten on her little hands. He flicked it off but felt a severe burning sensation. There was something special about Sari.


	3. Enter the Headmaster

Eighteen years. Eighteen long years. That is how long Prometheus Black, or should we say Meltdown, had been imprisoned. All because of that Sumdac girl. She will pay.

Everyday it was the same thing. One of his former assistants walked to his cell and gave him some food and a car battery. Oh how he longed to taste again. But whenever he grabbed the food it sizzled away. His human body didn't need energy anymore. His nanobots did. The car battery supplied enough energy for him to move around.

Meltdown did not waste his time. When he surrounded by people he acted weak and helpless when in fact he was training. His acid was weak at first. It took a while to burn through metal. Using the car battery as practice he learned that through concentration he could make the acid deadly. Now he could incinerate metal in mere seconds. He was ready to get his revenge. All he had to do was get out of his cell. He had to wait for the perfect opportunity.

That opportunity did not come quickly. Many things happened on the outside.

Turns out NBE 1 was some kind of warlord. His team, called the Decepticons or something like that, tried to get that alien cube. Guess it was called the Allspark. Then the Autobots came along and stopped them. Meltdown was overjoyed to hear this. Maybe they could use the aliens that had landed to create brilliant machines. But that didn't happen. No.

Instead the government actually formed an alliance with the Autobots and just dumped the Decepticon's bodies into the ocean. What a waste!

Things only got worse. The cube was destroyed. All that precious energy gone! Sector Seven was shut down. All that research terminated! But that was not the worst part.

Isaac Sumdac still had that Robotics factory despite S7 no longer in existence. He built machines using Earth technology. He was still wealthy. He still had what was rightfully his!

And then there was that girl. The one who turned him into the freak he currently was. She will pay. Her death shall be slow, torturous, and painful.

Two years after the cube was lost, NBE 1 was revived. After a long battle he was still kicking but now the world knows about the "Transformers" as they were called by the media.

No time to ponder on that. It was time for lunch. His old assistant, now in his forty's, walked up to his cell as usual. "Here's your lunch." he said mockingly.

"Why thank you my old student." said Meltdown getting up from his metal bed.

The assistant opened the hatch to the door where he usually gave the battery.

"Oh I'll get it." said Meltdown cheerfully. The man just laid the battery on the open hatch waiting for Meltdown o grab it. Fool.

With a quick jump, Meltdown disassembled himself jus enough to fit through the hatch door. His acid covered the assistant who fell down screaming. Meltdown concentrated and his body began to reassemble itself around the man. Soon enough the man's shrieks were muffled by Meltdown's goo. He was completely engulfed by Meltdown.

"Now to keep you quiet." laughed Meltdown. Meltdown snickered as he heard the man being incinerated.

"That's better."

Meltdown still had to get out of the building. He snuck into a supply closet and noticed something. Suits that were made out of the same substance that imprisoned him. This would be useful. He put it on. The perfect fit. Why it even had retractable gloves. Perfect.

Meltdown calmly walked down the prison hallway as the other inmates cheered him on. It wasn't long before the guards came to stop him.

"STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!" yelled the chief.

"Oh please." said Meltdown sarcastically. He continued to step forward. The chief fired. The bullet hit Meltdown right between the eyes and dissolved.

"Fools! Bullets cannot harm me! But I'm pretty sure I can harm you!" He retracted his metal gloves and fired a wave of acid at the guards. It hit them directly. Meltdown smiled at the sound of their screams and their sizzling flesh.

"Now for a distraction. Acid for everybody!" yelled Meltdown to the inmates. He fired steady beams of acid at the doors to the prisoners' cells and they were free. It was a small prison but there were enough prisoners to provide a decent distraction.

Meltdown calmly walked through the chaos he had caused. He was completely focused on getting his revenge. He didn't even notice a dull colored man walking towards him.

"Hey what up dude!" said the man walking backwards in front of Meltdown who stayed silent.

"Names Henry Masterson aka The Headmaster! Maybe you've heard of me? I'm pretty big online."

Meltdown continued to remain silent. He raised his arm and retracted his glove right at the Headmaster fellow. He fired his acid. Headmaster ducked out of the way as the acid ate through the emergency exit.

"Okay so your not too big on talking. Listen I'm here to make a deal. You see there's this guy I used to work for and he totally fired me. I tried to you know get him when this giant freakin robot came up and stopped me."

"I believe the robots you are referring to are called Autobots. I'm not going to waste my time with you. I'm going to have a little talk with Isaac Sumdac." grumbled Meltdown.

"Dude! What a coincidence! Sumdac's the n00b I wanna get too!" cheered Headmaster.

Meltdown stopped. "Fine, I'll help you but know this. I am not your hired hand. I'm going to kill Sumdac and his daughter for my own personal reasons." he hissed. "Still, the Autobots may prove too much. We need help."

"I know just the gang." snickered Headmaster.


	4. Meet SUV

Meltdown followed Headmaster into the dark alley ways. Meltdown didn't really like these kind of places. He preferred a neat and sterilized laboratory. But since he was stuck literally as scum, he might as well get used to this.

"Okay dude." said Headmaster suddenly. "Just stay there so they can see you. If they think I'm hiding someone, I'm dead."

Meltdown moaned in annoyance and stepped forward. Headmaster gave a one knock at the top of the door and two fast knocks above the doorknob.

"Who are you?" asked a voice from the inside.

"Hey Sec, it's me!" cheered Headmaster.

"Oh joy." moaned the voice behind the door.

The door opened and skinny man peeked his head out. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"This guy's finally gonna help me eliminate Sumdac." said Headmaster patting Meltdown on the back.

The skinny man waved at them to enter. Meltdown slowly walked in. The inside was a makeshift pub. In it was the strangest people Meltdown had ever seen. They were like him. Each person had some sort of disfigurement whether it be a scar or a missing body part.

"Welcome to S.U.V." said the skinny man. "My name's Nanosec. I can pull off crimes faster than anyone."

The men at the bar cheered all of the sudden. Meltdown was greatly annoyed at all of their hollering. He turned around to speak up but then he noticed what they were whooping at.

A very attractive woman. She wore a nearly skin-tight dark red outfit with a purple skirt. Her gloves stretched to her elbows and they had peculiar looking watches on them.

Headmaster made a little bow. "Why hello Miss Mo."

"That's Slo-Mo to you buddy-boy. Beside's It's not 'Miss' anymore." said Slo-Mo as she walked up to Nanosec and wrapped her arm around his.

"A pleasure t o meet you're acquaintance Slo-Mo." said Meltdown. "My name's Meltdown."

Slo-Mo raised an eyebrow. "Tell me mister, what happened to you? Did you get sick, catch a cold, eat bad mushrooms?"

"A little incident regarding Sumdac's little girl." grumbled Meltdown.

"HEY YOU!" yelled one of the men at the bar. "You're in mah spot!" bubbled the drunk obviously looking for a fight. Without warning the man tackled Meltdown to the ground.

"I suggest you stop now sir." hissed Meltdown as he kicked the man away. "Before you regret it."

Of course the drunkard didn't listen. The drunkard punched Meltdown in the chest. It didn't hurt but it did enrage Meltdown. He growled and retracted his metal glove when something whisper through the air. The man jumped in pain then fell down dead. Disgusting. Meltdown pushed him off. With his gloved hand he pulled a metal object from the man's back. It was a throwing star that had been painted like flower with pink blades and a yellow.

"Got 'em!" cheered a nearby voice. Meltdown looked behind him to see a teenage girl about nineteen. She was wearing a pink and black jumpsuit with a frilly to-to and a crown.

"That's my girl." said Slo-Mo proudly.

The teen chuckled. "No one can beat Professor Princess!"

Nanosec slapped his face then looked at Meltdown. "She's still working on her name."

"She's my daughter. I was about her age when I guy claimed he loved me then he left. Vamoosed. Flew the coup."

"I'h but tis a beauty if thy do say so thy self." said a man behind "Professor Princess". He was about her age maybe a little older with an outfit resembling a demented Robin Hood. The two peers locked arms.

"Pardon me." said Meltdown. "I would love to hear your whole family's story but I came hear to make a deal."

"Well go ahead." urged Nanosec.

"What'll you hear this." said Headmaster excitedly.

"You see, about eighteen years ago, Isaac Sumdac took what was rightfully mine. I used to work for an organization that researched NB.. I mean Transformers. One of our cover-up operations was a robotics factory. Whoever was put in charge of that would get a great amount of money. Sumdac used stolen technology and made himself a little robot girl to earn him the promotion. I was about to reveal him as a fraud when this happened." He grabbed a glass and it dissolved in his hand. "Now I want you to help me destroy Sumdac."

"What doth thou meaneth?" asked Angry Archer.

"Before you answer, I must warn you that killing people cost extra." said Nanosec.

"I have a plan. Not only will you all have all the money you could ever dream of, but I will have the pleasure of breaking Sumdac's body and soul." snickered Meltdown.

"We're listening." said Slo-Mo, interested.

"First we must get to the Animatronics Museum in Tranquility." said Sumdac.

"Why? Sumdac's in Detroit." asked Headmaster.

"Project Dynamo." stated Meltdown.


	5. Sari's Intro

"_Oh I can't wait to see your face!" cheered Isaac Sumdac guiding his teenage daughter through a large building._

"_This won't be like the time you said someone came to visit me." said Sari Sumdac. "All you did was hand me a laptop and subscribed me to a chat site."_

"_Trust me this time is different." assured Isaac._

_He stopped in front of a door. _

"_It's in here." he smiled. There was a sudden thump from inside the room._

"_What was that?" Sari asked._

"_Nothing, Nothing at all." said Isaac nervously._

_More noises came from inside the room. Sari couldn't tell but they almost sounded like voices._

"_He's here." whispered Sideswipe to Ironhide._

"_Quiet, they'll hear you." hissed the weapons expert._

_Bumblebee beeped in response._

"_SHH!" said Ironhide. "Hurry up and transform."_

_The noises seemed to stop. "What's going on?" asked Sari raising an eyebrow._

"_I'll show you." At that Isaac Sumdac opened the door to a large garage._

_A hue smile came to Sari's face. In the garage was three cars. A black truck, a silver convertible, and a yellow camero._

_Isaac stepped in front of the convertible. "Happy Birthday Sari! You've earned it after getting your license." he cheered._

"_Sweet!" yelled Sari enthusiastically. Isaac put his hand on the door of the convertible when Sari sped towards the camero._

"_Um I meant to…" Before Isaac could finish Sari hopped into the yellow car._

"_Tank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated._

"_Uh.." Isaac meant for her to take the convertible. But he couldn't bare to tell her that. She was happy with the camero. He didn't think Bumblebee could handle the job and he needed a capable warrior to protect Sari. He and Ironhide were here on Optimus's orders._

"_Sari, don't you want this nice convertible instead? That car needs a little tune up." he said nervously._

_Suddenly the camero's horn blared out loud. Bumblebee didn't need a tune up! And he was just a capable warrior as Sideswipe._

"_No offence dad but I like this car better. Yellow is a lot better than silver." she said._

_That comment angered Sideswipe. Silver was sleek! Yellow just made you more of a target!_

"_Uh, okay." said Isaac. This wasn't his plan but he guessed he needed to trust Bumblebee for now._

"_I can't wait to show this to everyone at my party!" she cheered._

_Meltdown and his new team had just entered Tranquility. Their vehicle of choice was, appropriately enough, an SUV. Rather spacious thought Meltdown. In the center of the dashboard was a screen. It began to glow._

"_That'd be Swindler." said Nanosec._

"_Oh yes, your contact. Our you sure he can do the job?" asked Meltdown._

"_O don't worry Mister.. Meltdown was it?" said a voice from the screen. "My friend on the police force has assured me that there would be no trouble from the authorities during your spree."_

"_Thy greatly appreciate thou's assistance." said Angry Archer. _

"_Oh stop." said Swindler joyfully._

"_Will you be quiet!" shouted Prof. Princess. "We're here."_

_Meltdown looked on to see a large building all boarded up. Of course some of the boards of the condemned building were gone. Some vandals must have stolen from it._

"_Are you sure whatever we're looking for will be in there yet?" asked Slo-Mo._

"_Oh yes, Project Dynamo is far too big for mere vandals to sneak out." assured Meltdown._

_Nanosec pulled the vehicle to the far side of the building. Everyone stepped out and Headmaster grabbed a crowbar. Meltdown lifted his hand._

"_No need for that my acquaintance." Meltdown retracted his glove. "I've got it covered." He shot a large blast of acid at the wall and it ate through in seconds. "Now you can save your energy for some heavy lifting."_

_The group slowly walked inside. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. Broken glass was everywhere. The bronze plaques that once indicated what was shown had been stolen. That didn't matter though. Meltdown knew exactly what he was looking for._

_He stopped at one of the exhibits still covered by sheets. With his gloved hand he grabbed one of the sheets._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Project Dynamo!" He tugged the sheet and it fell._

_SUV just stared at what was in front of them. It was a large mechanical dinosaur._

"_What's this?" asked Nanosec. "What are going to do? Give this to her as a present?"_

_Meltdown just removed the rest of the sheets. "No my friend. Let me explain. Project Dynamo was Sector 7's attempt to create a "Transformer" on Earth. When someone leaked information out we had to cover it up somehow. The solution was dinosaurs. Our excuse was that we were making robotic dinosaurs for a theme park. Initially the project was a success but when they were activated they went on a rampage and were shut down." He pulled the final sheet to show a mechanical pteranodon._

"_Mister Masterson, I need your technical skills to "revive" these uh.. Dinobots. As for the rest of you, stand guard."_

"_Listen here bub." said Slo-Mo. "I didn't agree to be your bodyguard, your protector, your bouncer. No. I joined you for some action!"_

_Nanosec placed his hand on her shoulder. "Easy darling. Besides, Swindler said he ordered some weapons for each of us. You can negotiate the prices."_

"_Excellent." Meltdown smiled. He gazed up at the Tyrannosaurus robot. "With your help, Sumdac's little girl will finally pay."_


	6. Sorry My Bad

Optimus backed up with his trailer. He had an important supplies in his trailer. Well they were important to Isaac Sumdac.

"Mr. Sumdac I can assure you no one will interfere with the celebration. Don't worry." said Optimus.

Sumdac stepped out of the large truck. "I know I shouldn't worry Optimus but its just…"

"No need to say anything." interrupted Optimus. "We understand that your technology is the prime target for many who wish to use it to harm others."

Optimus unhitched his trailer and transformed. "I also understand that your daughter could be another potential target. That is why I assigned Sideswipe to protect her."

Sumdac twiddled his fingers nervously. "About that, she seems to have taken a shine to that yellow soldier of yours. I tried convincing her to keep Sideswipe I couldn't."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Even better." he let out a smile. "Bumblebee has experience in being a guardian. He will assure the girl's safety."

Optimus turned and noticed Sideswipe setting up tables in a huff. Ironhide's attitude didn't seem any better.

"Optimus, I'm a warrior!" grunted Ironhide. "I'm designed to beat Decepticons to slag, not set up tables for some human's party!"

Optimus placed his hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "I can understand your war-hardened frustration my friend but we agreed to this in order to advance human-Autobot relations."

"Well I still hate it!" yelled Sideswipe. He looked over at Isaac Sumdac to see if he was listening. Nope. He was busy decorating. "That girl doesn't know a good vehicle when she see's one. Bumblebee's not ready to take on another guardian mission."

Sumdac stopped hanging up a sign when he heard a loud engine running. Then more engine noises and they were getting closer.

Suddenly three cars burst through the gates.

"INCOMING!" shouted Ironhide. He transformed his cannons and aimed. He then took a second look and sighed. "False alarm. They're not Cons. They're worse." he grumbled.

"Woo!" shouted Skids. "Look at me and my bad self!" He proceeded to drive around in a doughnut formation which was running the yard.

Mudflap transformed and tackled his twin. "Stop showing off!" he yelled as he lifted Skids up over his head to throw him.

Skids rather foolishly transformed while he was directly above Mudflap's head and landed on him.

"Get off me man!" shouted Mudflap.

"Well it's your fault dummy!" rebutted Skids.

The third vehicle, which appeared to be a highlight green version of Bumblebee's, charged forward and hit the twins to shut them up.

"Quiet!" yelled Wasp. "You guys are embarrassing!" He transformed. His robot mode was also similar to Bumblebee's though he had a permanent face plate, sharp eye crest, and skinnier fingers. "We got them boss-bot." said Wasp in a salute.

"I'm surprised you three managed to take out any Decepticon the way you act." grunted Ironhide.

"MY YARD!" screamed Sumdac. The Twins looked down at the damage they had done.

"Oops. That's my bad." whimpered Skids.

"You bet it's your bad." stated Mudflap as he shoved Skids. His brother responded with a punch and the two began another squabble.

"Enough." shouted Optimus. He grabbed each twin and held them up. They began to throw punches at each other but it was no use.

Wasp walked up. "I'm sorry boss-bot its just that they are so difficult to command."

Optimus nodded. "You three shall be patrol the area around the factory. Is that understood?"

Wasp nodded and the twins moaned in anger.

Sumdac inhaled and slowly exhaled to calm himself down. "Uh Bumblebee," he said to the yellow giant, "Come with me."

He walked into the garage which Bumblebee had to bend down to get into.

"Listen, I know you have plenty of experience with protecting but…"

"Don't worry.." said Bumblebee with his radio, "..about a thing. Because every little thing… is gonna be alright."

"Just listen carefully." said Sumdac sternly. "I am entrusting you with the most precious thing in my life. I want her to be safe." He scratched his chin in thought. "Also, I don't want her to figure out about your species."

Bumblebee gave a questionable beep with a raised optic brow.

"I told her the news stories about you were just viral marketing for a video game. I can't tell you why but just make sure she doesn't learn about you." stated Sumdac.

Bumblebee gave a disappointed click and squeal before transforming. Sumdac jumped into the driver's seat. "Now hurry up. I told Sari I'd be there for her birthday."

Ironhide stopped his younger friend from exiting for a bit. "Don't worry Professor. We'll get this cleaned up." He snorted at the thought.

"Thank you." said Sumdac simply.

"NO!" shouted Sari angrily as she exited her room.

"But Sari you'll look so beautiful in it!" pleaded Isaac. "I picked it out myself." He held up a sundress on a hanger. It was peach colored with a yellow section through the center. The shoulders were the same color as the center and there was a blue gem in the center of the chest.

"It looks ridiculous dad." huffed Sari. She grabbed a leather jacket and put it on. Se brushed her red hair back into the small ponytails and used some pins to keep he hair out of her eyes but left some of it down on the sides.

"At least wear it for the party." begged Isaac.

"The first time I'm going to actually to socialize with others and you want me to wear that thing?" she yelled.

Isaac simply held it up to her face. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the hanger. "Fine, I'll change into it later."

She grabbed a set of keys and ran to the garage. She walked to her new car. The door was already opened for her.

Meanwhile….

"YES!" cheered Headmaster. "We will have MAXIMUM OWNAGE!" He made a deep chuckle as he pulled a lever. The hum of machinery filled the room.

Meltdown looked up as the eyes of the mechanical Tyrannosaurus glow a bright red.

The Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus, Pteranodon, and Triceratops followed.

Meltdown smiled. Revenge will finally be his.

"So you got those things to work after all." said Nanosec as he and his family walked into the room. They were wearing weird outfits and had strange gadget.

Angry Archer held up a bizarre bow. "Courtesy of Sir Swindler." he said proudly.

Nanosec wore a rubber suit with armor similar to hockey pads. Slo-Mo held a circular device with a clock face.

"Revenge is mine." chuckled Meltdown and he soon broke into full laughter as the Dinobots roared.


	7. Dinobots Attack

"There Optimus." said Ironhide. "Everything is set up. Can I go now?"

"Go ahead. Stay in vehicle mode while you patrol." said Optimus. Ironhide turned around when Optimus stopped him.

"You may patrol with Chromia if you wish." the leader stated.

Ironhide rolled his optics. One time he saved her and one time she kissed him on the cheek plate as a thank you. Now everybody thinks their together. He transformed and exited the driveway.

"Autobots, move to your positions." Optimus ordered.

"Already there." said Jolt via com link.

Optimus himself transformers and exited the yard. On his way to his spot he passed by the first guest.

Bumblebee was already in the garage. Sari wiped his hood with a rag. "I hate birds." she mumbled to herself.

"She has no idea." Bumblebee thought. "Laserbeak would have done more than leave fecal matter."

"Sari, everyone's here." yelled Sumdac.

"Coming!" she replied. She stuffed the yellow sundress back under her jacket and walked outside.

Bumblebee wheeled himself closer to the wall to listen on what was going on. His audio receptors picked up some cheering. Sari had shown herself. But then he heard whispers and quiet giggles.

"Sucks don't it." said Wheelie suddenly next to Bumblebee. Bumblebee backed up in shock. He had not noticed the small turncoat in the garage earlier.

"She's out having a great time and your stuck in here. Shame. Prime told me to observe the party since, you know, I won't cause suspicion." said Wheelie.

He moved to the door. "Hey you don't mind if I dance with that red-head do yeah?" he joked.

Bumblebee urged Wheelie on his mission with his horn. He drove forward to push the little blue robot out.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" yelled Wheelie.

Wheelie entered the party in his alternate mode. Everyone who noticed him assumed he was just some toy. He moved underneath the table and transformed his camera and audio equipment.

"Hey you getting this?" he asked Optimus through his com link.

"Affirmative." stated Optimus who was patrolling along the perimeter.

A few hours had passed. Wheelie was getting bored. "Hey Optimus, can I leave, nothing's happening." he asked.

Optimus was just about to answer him when Wheelie's cameras picked up an orange blur.

"Whoa, hold up!" said Wheelie.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" shouted Nanosec as he stopped in front of the table Wheelie was under. "I'm afraid the theme of the party has changed from casual to hostage situation and you all get to be the hostages." Nanosec laughed.

"Whoever you are, get off of my property!" yelled Isaac Sumdac. He grabbed a lawn chair and tossed it at Nanosec. With blinding speed the criminal dodged it. He grabbed the lawn chair and instantly appeared in front of Isaac. He swiped the chair across his face.

Sumdac fell to the ground and spat out a bloody tooth. "How did you do that?" he asked as the guest helped him up.

"A little gift from a friend." said Nanosec.

"HEY YOU!" shouted Sari with a baseball bat. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAD!"

She swung the bat before Nanosec could react and slammed the side of his face. Sari made another swing but Nanosec dodged this time.

"Impressive. Now I know Meltdown wasn't kidding." said Nanosec rubbing his face.

"Who's Meltdown?" Sari demanded an answer and raised her bat.

All of the sudden the fence was disintegrated by green acid.

"It took me eighteen years Sumdac but now, It's time for you to PAY!" yelled Meltdown. He fired his acid at Sumdac only for it to hit another guest. His death was instant.

"Darn." mumbled Meltdown.

The guest turned to run. Before they could exit they were fired upon. Angry Archer loaded up another energy arrow and aimed it at the guest. "Thou suggest thy doesn't move." he said sternly.

"Oh Archie why do you have to talk like that?" asked Princess.

Slo-Mo noticed one of the guest driving away. She lifted up the clock she held and it fired a strange beam.

The vehicle slowed to a stop. Headmaster smashed the hood in a mechanical suit and the guest exited the vehicle with his hands in the air.

Headmaster picked him up and tossed him into the yard.

"Yes. Total Ow…!" Headmaster was slammed into by a green camero. Headmaster picked himself up and slammed his fist into the vehicle. Nothing. Not even a dent. He looked into the driver's seat. No one was there. "Oh its one of those." He laughed and pressed a button on his wrist.

"So you have employed some aliens Sumdac? What too cowardly to hire real security guards?" Meltdown yelled. He couldn't find Sumdac or his daughter in the confusion. He fired a beam of acid into the crowd effectively incinerating a few people. "I don't care if I have to melt down everyone here Sumdac! I will find you!"

Sumdac pulled Sari by the arm into the garage. Bumblebee was ready.

"Hurry Sari!" yelled Isaac.

"What's going on?" asked Sari.

"I can't explain now just go!" shouted Isaac.

The garage door was opened. Before Sari knew it, she was strapped in and the camero suddenly sped forward lurching Sari to the back of her seat.

"What's going on?" Sari yelled.

Suddenly a loud mechanical roar came from the curve in front of them. A head poked out from behind the building.

Bumblebee stepped on the breaks as the giant mechanical tyrannosaurus charged at them.

The scout drove into full reverse only to slam against the foot of a mechanical Apatosaurus.

Bumblebee looked left and right. A pteranodon and a triceratops blocked the paths.

He had no choice now. He sped forward and swerved with his door open. Sari fell out with a thump.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she shouted.

Bumblebee sped towards the charging theropod robot. He shifted his parts and transformed mid drive to tackle the tyrannosaur.

Sari looked on in amazement. "Cool!" she said with glee. She then looked behind her and narrowly dodged the sauropod foot. After two more stomps she ran to a nearby building. It was boarded up but she managed to get inside. The pteranodon stabbed into the doorway with its beak. It couldn't reach it.

It was too busy attacking Sari to notice Bumblebee who grabbed it's head crest and used it as a bat to swing away the triceratops. He tossed it away and quickly ducked down to avoid the Stegosaurus' tail.

The tyrannosaurus tackled him again and clenched its jaws on his foot. Bumblebee activated his blaster and fired at the dinosaur's face. The damage was only minimal but it was enough for it to let go. Bumblebee couldn't react before he was trampled by the triceratops and was soon swiped by the stegosaurus.

The pteranodon swooped onto Bumblebee's back and pecked into his neck. Bumblebee grabbed it and tossed it away. The Apatosaurus stomped at Bumblebee who dodged.

The Tyrannosaurus charged at Bumblebee, jaws ready. Bumblebee grabbed the monster's jaws and held them open while pushing it away.

With one swipe of the Apatosaurus' tail Bumblebee was suddenly knocked to the ground. Bumblebee struggled to get up but his chest was met with the tyrannosaurus's foot.

Where was Prime? He was probably trying to save Isaac Sumdac. He didn't know Bumblebee was in danger. Besides, his com link was busted thanks to the pteranodon.

The Dinobots gathered around the fallen Autobot as he struggled to break free.

The tyrannosaurus roared and turned its face down at Bumblebee. It was ready to deliver a fatal bit to his processor. It leaned it's head back to attack.

"NOOO!" shouted Sari. She ran to Bumblebee with surprising speed and moved onto his chest in a desperate attempt to save him.

Bumblebee struggled to get up or at least shake her off but she didn't move.

The tyrannosaurus growled and lunged for the attack

All Bumblebee saw was a large flash of blue light before he passed out.

When he awoke, he was in a massive crater with Sari passed out on his chest.

The robotic dinosaurs now stood in a straight line.

Bumblebee transformed his cannon and aimed.

"Wait!" shouted the tyrannosaurus. "Me Grimlock sorry. We not know what we do."

Bumblebee raised an optic ridge. The dinosaurs now had blue eyes and apparently they talked.

"Flesh girl do something then me Sludge start thinking." said the Apatosaurus.

"Me Swoop start thinking too." said the pteranodon.

"Slag also think." said the Triceratops.

"Snarl think." said the stegosaurus.

Grimlock looked down at Sari.

"Me Grimlock not want to hurt Flesh-Girl. Something tell.." Grimlock was interrupted by a blast.

"Get away from him Decepticons!" shouted Ironhide. He fired another round.

The Dinobots roared and started to move in for the attack.

"Wait!" shouted Bumblebee.

Both parties stopped.

"Their friendly." said Bumblebee.

Ironhide slowly let down his cannons. "Well while you were here making new friends, Wasp and Optimus are trying to save Sumdac."

Bumblebee picked up Sari gently.

The Dinobots followed him.

Ironhide activated his com link. "Hey Optimus, are you guys done yet?" Ironhide only head screams.

"Optimus?" he heard an explosion. He picked up a distress signal from Jolt.

"We need back up now!" Jolt shouted.

"What? It's just a few humans." said Ironhide.

"Negative!" shouted Jolt. "Decepticons!"


	8. Operation: Termination

For those who are wondering, Megatron is in his ROTF body but with the deformed face of his DOTM body.

Prime landed on the dirt forming a massive crater.

"Where is it Prime?" shouted Megatron staring his sibling down. Optimus picked himself up and immediately swung his fist to Megatron's disfigured face.

"I don't know what your talking about!" yelled Optimus.

Megatron fired up his cannon which hit Optimus's arm. Headmaster dodged some debris and dashed towards Angry Archer and Professor Princess.

"Meltdown didn't say anything about Decepticons!" shouted Professor Princess.

"I hate these machines." growled Nanosec. "Where are those dinosaurs?"

"I sent them out to get the girl." said Headmaster. "She should be mince meat by now."

Just then, a robot arm slammed between them.

"You'll pay for that Autobot!" yelled a Long Haul look-alike as he grabbed his arm.

"Might I suggest we leave and let Meltdown deal with Sir Sumdac." said Angry Archer.

The group dashed to their vehicle dodging the blasts and steps of the Cybertronian soldiers.

"So it's true. N.B.E-1 is still alive." said Meltdown to himself. He turned around and saw Isaac running into his house. "Walls cannot protect you anymore Sumdac!" He fired his way through the door and marched in.

Megatron pinned Optimus down with his arm. "I'll rip out your optics!"

Prime unleashed his sword and swiped it across Megaton's hand. Megatron snarled. He felt the pain but it didn't matter. Suddenly Megatron felt an enormous surge of energy which paralyzed him. Optimus kicked him off.

"I always got your back boss-bot." said Wasp in a salute.

SUV found their vehicle. It looked surprisingly untouched. Slo-Mo jumped into the drivers seat as everyone else hopped in.

"Let's get out of here!" she screamed. She turned the key. Nothing. She tried it again. Still nothing.

"What the heck?" she shouted.

"I'm so sorry Missus Sec but I can't move right now." said Swindler.

"What do you mean _**you**_ can't move?" asked Headmaster.

Suddenly the SUV started. It darted forward and made a tight circle in the yard. All of the criminals fell out.

"Hey that hurt you big meanie!" shouted Professor Princess.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid our partnership has just ended." replied Swindler.

"Wait a minute, your one of those Autobots aren't you?" asked Headmaster.

"Nope."

The SUV began to split. Mechanical parts shifted inside it and the sound of metal clanging together filled SUV's ears.

Slo-Mo looked up and beheld a large robot. The alien made a large stretch. "I needed that!" it shouted gleefully.

"Oh and the name isn't really Swindler. It's simply Swindle." At that Swindle made a little bow. "And I just picked up the juiciest information. You see, Megatron is my best customer. That old war monger always buys my stuff whether it be weapons or info. It just so happens that something emitted a powerful Allspark signature almost equal to that of the Allspark itself. With all of my fancy gadgets, I'm sure to find it and Megatron will pay handsomely."

"No one makes Headmaster look like a n00b!" Headmaster jumped up and readied his mechanical suit for maximum power. But once he went down for a punch, it was blocked.

"Quintesson force field generator. Best in the galaxy." cheered Swindle.

"This should slow you down!" said Slo-Mo as she raised her watch-like weapon.

"Sorry." said Swindle. He pressed a button and the watch flew towards him.

"That handy device I gave you came from Nexus Zero. The locals are so nice. If you're ever near that quadrant give the Vok a call."

A screen on Swindle's wrist began to glow. "Oh, it seems I've located the Allspark signature. Hope you guys don't mind me leaving." Swindle transformed and sped off.

"Come on!" urged Nanosec. "Whatever he's after we can use!"

"Oh Sumdac, where are you?" called out Meltdown. "I just want to talk about this whole promotion thing." A clang came from the kitchen. Meltdown yelled and fired into the room. Meltdown peered into the melting kitchen but noticed no human flesh sizzling away. Suddenly he felt a zap.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten how to beat you Prometheus!" shouted Sumdac holding the prod.

Meltdown disassembled and spread across the floor. He laughed. He laughed hard. He immediately reassembled himself.

"That won't work this time Sumdac!" He grabbed Isaac's arm and gripped it. Sumdac struggled to escape but his arm was stuck in the acidic grip.

"This is the highest ph level I have Sumdac. Imagine how bad it'll hurt once I lower it."

Meltdown didn't have a chance to figure out. A barrage of energy pellets cut through his arm.

Wheelie tugged on Sumdac's leg. "Let's go!" screamed Wheelie.

Meltdown yelled as loud he could. "This factory was meant to be mine Sumdac! And now I shall use it to DESTROY YOU!" He melted his way down into the basement and fired at the support beams. The building began to crumble.

Megatron picked himself up off the ground as he saw a drone fall down dead.

"Megatron NEST forces are almost here! We must retreat!" screamed Starscream.

"You're afraid of a few insects and their Autobot pets?" growled Megatron.

"I fear nothing, but I know when to retreat." hissed Starscream

Starscream noticed Optimus walking towards them. He transformed and began to jet away only to be grabbed by Megatron and smashed into the dirt.

"I will never retreat!" yelled Megatron. "Not while there's a chance the that the Allspark's energy still exists!"

"Your armies have retreated Megatron" said Optimus.

"And I'll be sure to punish them for an early retreat but I will NEVER SURRENDER!" shouted Lord Megatron.

He stopped his assault when a sonic boom filled the air.

"Looks like I have reinforcements." chuckled Megatron.

Optimus looked up.

"Autobots, evasive maneuvers!"

The Autobots scrambled around hoping not to get crushed.

Soundwave landed creating a massive crater. The shockwave tumbled Optimus.

"Re-entry successful." stated Soundwave. He picked himself up.

"Ratbat, Laserbeak, Rumble, Fringe, Beastbox, Eject. Operation: Termination."

The Deployers obeyed and transformed.

"These little pest are so annoying!" yelled Wasp.

Bumblebee ran alongside Ironhide with the Dinobots in toe. Grimlock turned his head.

"Why rocks there?" he asked.

The "rocks" were the Sumdac factory.

"Oh no." Bumblebee mustered up to say.

"New guys, your with me! Bumblebee, get Sumdac!" shouted Ironhide. He transformed and sped to the battle.

Bumblebee slowly set Sari down and ran into the rubble. He desperately dug through the concrete. A body. No it wasn't Sumdac. Bumblebee gently set the body down. He found about ten more. A massacre.

He finally picked up a steel beam and saw Sumdac's arm. A few clumps of concrete were tossed aside.

Wheelie was right next to him. "I'm sorry. I tried getting him out then that slushy guy freaking destroyed this place." gasped the half crushed Autobot.

Bumblebee leaned down to examine Sumdac. He made a sad beep when he noticed Sumdac's torso slowly rise. He was breathing. Bumblebee needed Ratchet. He pressed his com link and sent three clicks to Ratchet hoping he would understand.

"Oh my goodness so it's a human girl emitting that signature." said Swindle. Bumblebee turned his head and saw the Decepticon scanning her.

"How peculiar. Oh well, Megatron will still pay dea.." Bumblebee blasted Swindle before he could finish.

"Hey what's the.." Swindle was interrupted again by a tackle. The young Autobot made several successful punches to Swindle's face. Two forked shaped spikes came out of Swindle's shoulders. The were aimed at Bumblebee and fired. Next thing Bumblebee knew, he was strapped to the ground with an energy ring around his neck.

"That baby I bought from my good friend Lockdown." cheered Swindle. "Now to.. Hey, where is she?"

Nanosec had Sari over his shoulder. "I don't know why those robots want you, but you must be worth something." Suddenly his suit began to power down. He slowed down a bit. Only about the speed of a car. "Darn it! I must have wasted the energy chasing Swindle." he growled. He managed to stop next to the rest of SUV before the suit powered down completely.

"So what, your into younger girls now?" growled Slo-Mo.

"Those robots are after her. She's defiantly worth something." said Nanosec.

"Well with no vehicle, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TRANSPORT HER WITH?" shouted Professor Princess.

"I don't know let's steal a car or something." suggested Nanosec.

Angry Archer and Headmaster grabbed her arms and began to drag her away with the sound of the nearby battle ringing in their ears.

Sari's eyes suddenly opened and glew blue. A blue wave emitted from her which forced SUV away and knocked them out.

Sari once again passed out.

Optimus tore Ratbat away from his face as Wasp distracted Megatron. Skids and Mudflap were busy trying to avoid Rumble.

Fringe, a red version of Frenzy, jumped on top of Jolt and drilled into his head.

"Get off!" said Jolt. He fired a massive amount of energy at the small robot which paralyzed him.

Wasp zapped Megatron with multiple stings.

"Enough of this." Megatron growled.

With one swipe of Megatron's arm, Wasp was flung across the field. Soundwave hovered above the fallen Autobot. Before the others could get to him, Soundwave activated his blades and grabbed Wasp threatening to decapitate him.

"Now," said Megatron, "Tell me where the energy signature is coming from."


	9. Attention All Decepticons

"You think this overgrown microphone will keep me down?" yelled Wasp. "Hah!"

"Don't make any moves you'll regret!" shouted Optimus.

Your choice Prime. The Allspark signature or your loyal bug?" hissed Megatron

"We do not know of any signature Megatron." said Jolt transforming his jolters away to raise his arms.

"I don't believe you." growled the Decepticon leader.

Soundwave's blades began to scrape Wasp's neck.

Everyone was at a stand still.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed across the battlefield.

"Me Grimlock no like you!" shouted the Dinobot suddenly right behind Soundwave. He lunged in and bit into Soundwave's arm allowing Wasp a chance to escape.

Rumble snorted and charged at the new Autobot only for Slag to intercept. The two charges met with Slag as the winner.

Ratbat and Laserbeak swooped into the air and were about to separate for the kill when Swoop grabbed them in his feet, spun them around, and hurled them to the ground.

Starscream watched from his crater. He quickly rose but before he could even charge his machine gun a spiked tail smacked his back. He turned his head and screamed as a giant foot smashed his leg.

"My leg!"

888888888888888888888888888

"Let's see here. What do you think a high ranking Autobot Scout would sell for hm?" Swindle asked Bumblebee. "Well, I'd like to chat but I have to find that little girl." He transformed and drove off.

Bumblebee struggled to break free but he was trapped. Just then Wheelie fel from a pile of rubble.

"Man your sure lucky I'm Autobot now." laughed the small blue robot. He drug himself to Bumblebee's neck and zapped the ring. It disappeared and Bumblebee automatically stood up. Wasting no time, he grabbed Sumdac and Wheelie, transformed, and chased Swindle.

Sari picked herself up from the ground. Things were a bit fuzzy at first but her vision cleared up. She was surrounded by bodies. She covered her scream when she noticed they

Were all breathing. She couldn't remember what happened. There was the party then some guys attacked then a dinosaur then a… where was that yellow robot? Did he get eaten? Suddenly she was surrounded by a purple light. It was a force field.

"A stasis suspension ray never leave home without it." cheered Swindle. "But wait, there's more! This baby can convert matter into pure energy temporarily for storage purposes. Then again, the conversion may cause damage to Allspark energy. I don't think Megatron'll pay for you then."

"Nobody's selling me!" shouted Sari pounding against the field with no affect.

"That's what they all say. Even my mother. You know what I got for her? This." Swindled snickered as he aimed a prod at the beam and sent a shock into the force field. Sari screamed in pain and fell down.

"That'll keep you quiet." smiled Swindle.

"This is war!" blasted a radio from a yellow camero heading straight for Swindle.

"What on the second moon of Arachniod Seven…!"

Bumblebee transformed and dropped Wheelie and Sumdac. He blasted Swindle's arm causing him to drop the suspension field.

Sari was free. Bumblebee quickly stood between her and Swindle.

"You are getting to be quite annoying. Your lucky I'm a businessman and not a bounty hunter. Let's make a deal." said Swindle. He opened up his chest and pulled up two battle grade stingers. "A fine young robot with your model should have stingers. These babies have a guaranteed ten million stellar cycle warranty."

Bumblebee stood silent with his fist ready to punch.

"Well look at that, the buyer came to me this time."

Bumblebee looked behind him.

Megatron was falling from the sky. He quickly grabbed Sari and ran for cover.

Megatron crashed just a few feet from the members of SUV who awoke and fled.

"Megatron you haven't changed a .." Swindle was stunned to see Megatron's face half blasted off. "Uh, are you trying a new chrome finish? It looks good on you."

Megatron spat out energon as the Autobots rolled in.

Megatron growled as he noticed Starscream flying away.

"Gee looks like your at a slight disadvantage. Its you against all these Autobots. Who's that back there fighting Soundwave?" asked Swindle.

"New allies." said Ironhide with his cannon ready.

"Glad I caught you all, you see I have an item you will all be interested in." cheered the arms dealer.

"We are not interested in any weapons of your Swindle." said Optimus. "Stand aside so we can bring Megatron to justice.:

"Are you sure? I know where the Allspark signature is coming from."

The Autobots were stunned. Ironhide powered up his cannon and aimed it at Swindle's head. "Tell us where it is Decepticon punk!"

Swindle yawned. "Let's see, was it with Meltdown as he destroyed that factory? I forget."

"The factory is destroyed?" asked Optimus.

"Oh don't worry, your annoying little scout has that fat human and the little turncoat all nice and safe." assured Swindle.

"TELL ME!" gasped Megatron weakly grabbing Swindle's leg.

"You are in no condition for physical threats Megatron. Tell you all what, whoever makes the best deal, get's the info. How about it?" said Swindle.

"How about your life for the information?" shouted Megatron.

"Sorry Megatron," said Swindle, "I only accept credit downloads or items of equal value like say, Optimus' sword."

Optimus activated his sword and looked at it in decisive thought.

"That sword has seen so many battles. It was used to fight o many enemies. It's worth a fortune to Autobots and Decepticons." cheered Swindle.

Bumblebee was listening from behind a nearby building. He saw Soundwave and his Deployers fighting the Dinobots. Swindle was about to make a deal. He held Sari in his hands. He could just tell them about her but Megatron was right next to them. If he told them about Sari he would certainly attempt to grab her.

"So what's the deal with that guy?" asked Sari to Bumblebee's surprise. "What's the deal with you? Did my dad invent you?"

Bumblebee shook his head.

"Then where did you come from?" she asked.

The Autobot put his finger in front of his mouth telling her to be quiet. To answer her, he nudged his head towards the sky.

"YOU'RE AN ALIEN?" yelled Sari. "AWESOME!"

Bumblebee lightly shook his hand to get her attention and once again placed his finger on his mouth plate.

"Reveal yourself!" shouted Megatron.

Bumblebee knew he was caught. He placed Sari on the ground next to the still unconscious Isaac and Wheelie. He slowly walked from behind the building with both hands in the air.

"Bumblebee!" shouted Optimus. "Where Sumdac?"

"More importantly, where's that girl?" asked Swindle. "Uh oh." He covered his mouth. He gave it away and didn't even get an energon pellet out of it.

Megatron wasn't paying attention. He stood up. "I can feel it." he growled. "It's here!"

With new energy, Megatron charged towards Bumblebee. Optimus intercepted only to be shoved away. Bumblebee blocked his path. Megatron yelled and grabbed the smaller Autobot and smashed him to the ground. Suddenly he was shot by blast from the Autobots.

Megatron snarled and fired his cannon at the ground in front of them.

Swindle flew through the air. "Hey, watch where you aim that thing?" shouted the arms dealer.

The blast had a similar effect on the Autobots.

Megatron turned behind the building. He sniffed the air and looked down. Sari stood in front of her father in shock at the monster in front of her.

"You!" growled Megatron. "The Allspark's energy inside a worthless organic? Disgusting."

He reached down and grabbed the fleeing teen.

"Yes. It is you. I can feel the Allspark's power." he growled. He raised Sari to his head, which wasn't a very gentle experience for Sari. She was now at optic level.

"Where did you get this power?" he yelled. Sari covered her ears at his thundering voice.

"Answer me!"

Sari's answer came as a spit into Megatron's optic. The Decepticon leader roared in fury and tightened his grip.

"Sorry Megatron but you have to pay for that." said Swindle on top of the building. He fired his suspension ray at Megatron's hand and pried Sari from it. Swindle grew a giant grin on his face when Bumblebee pounced on his back causing the two to fall down almost landing on Sumdac.

Ironhide fired upon Megatron and the rest of the Autobots followed.

Megatron aimed his cannon to fire when Optimus slashed his arm off with his sword.

Soundwave flew towards his master with Swoop in tow. The other Dinobots ran under the Decepticon roaring.

Soundwave crashed. "Damage extreme. Combat abilities handicapped. Retreat suggested." Soundwave pleaded.

Megatron growled. He knew he couldn't win now. He was outnumbered, outmatched, and the blasters were making Swiss cheese out of his armor. He had to retreat but he wasn't about to leave the Autobots alone with that girl. He had one more weapon. He transformed his shoulder cannon, aimed it at Sari, and fired.

Bumblebee leaped in front of the blast. It fired right into his back.

Megatron fired up his rockets and flew away with Soundwave behind.

Bumble landed unmoving on the ground.

"NO!" screamed Sari in shock.

Jolt and Ratchet ran to Bumblebee and attempted to revive him.

Wasp aided them. "Come on bro, you survived Tyger Pax! You're not going down from a simple blast like that!" he yelled applying small electrical blast.

Sari ran over to Bumblebee's dim optics with tears in her eyes.

Swindle awoke. The Autobots were too busy with Bumblebee. He transformed and sped off.

Headmaster shoved away the last piece of concrete.

"There he is." said Nanosec.

Meltdown was a pile of goo. He laid there unable to reassemble himself. The prod was emitting a constant shock. Angry Archer stomped on the prod to deactivate it and Meltdown instantly reassembled but the nanobots were weak. He was weak.

"The building was destroyed." said Nanosec. "It'll take forever to get the money and a NEST vehicle is just about here." (I know, slow reaction time for the NEST reinforcements but honestly I forgot so lets just say they fought a Decepticon on the way there.)

"Where's Sumdac?" asked Meltdown weakly.

"Last time I saw him, he was unconscious." said Professor Princess.

"So I take it you no longer wish to partake in my mission?" asked Meltdown retracted his glove behind his glove ready to incinerate them if they gave the wrong answer.

"Negative." said Nanosec. "That girl made a fool out of us."

"That's not hard." mumbled Meltdown to himself.

"This is personal now." said Slo-Mo. "But we can't do anything now. We gotta go."

Meltdown nodded and they began to run, hearing NEST sirens coming from nearby. Headmaster stopped suddenly when he heard an engine running. Swindle swerved on the road and slammed into the armored man.

"Well if it isn't my old clients." cheered Swindle.

Headmaster picked himself from the ground. His armor was busted but it saved his life.

Angry Archer kicked Swindle's headlights.

"Hey!" shouted Swindle. "Easy! Before you go all Medieval let me say something."

"You got five seconds." growled Nanosec.

"You see I think we have another common goal here. We both want that Sumdac girl am I right?" asked the Decepticon.

SUV and Meltdown nodded.

"So how about we renew our partnership so we can capture her together eh?" Swindle opened his doors up.

"Fine, but I don't trust you." said Nanosec as he stepped in. The others followed except Meltdown.

His Nanobots were weak. He couldn't do anything now. Sumdac was down and hopefully he won't survive. It would smarter to go after the girl with a tem.

"HEAR ME SUMDAC!" He shouted. "THIS ISN"T OVER!" He jumped in.

Megatron landed into the wreckage of the crashed Nemesis on the moon.

"STARSCREAM!"

"Why Lord Megatron." said Starscream nervously as he approached Megatron, "Your alive. Praise Primus!"

"Quit with your little charade coward." growled Megatron as he smacked Starscream out of the way. "I should extinguish your Spark right here!"

Starscream cowered as Megatron raised his remaining arm. Megatron snorted then lowered it. "I have no time for this."

The monster walked over to the medical bay with Soundwave and Starscream behind.

Knockout attached a spare limb to Megatron's shoulder.(In the comics, Knockout is an Autobot but for the purpose of this story, I'm basing him on his Prime counterpart since the other Decepticon "medic" seems too small to do big jobs like limb replacement. Besides, I like Prime Knockout.)

Soundwave recharged.

"Soundwave, I have job for you." said Megatron. Soundwave bowed awaiting the order.

"You are to send a message. I want this message to be seen on every Decepticon frequency and every human network!" ordered Megatron.

Soundwave nodded. He ejected Laserbeak and flew off.

Laserbeak transformed his recording equipment as Soundwave connected himself to a satellite. When he sent out the signal, every screen on Earth received the transmission. From cell phones to the jumbo-tron in New York, the entire world saw Megatron's face

Megatron stood up from his throne. Even with wires protruding from his limb, he remained threatening.

"Attention all Decepticons! This is Megatron. The Allspark's power still exists! Just as it's knowledge was transferred into that boy, it's power has transferred into this girl!"

Pictures of Sari were flashed onto the screen along with her name, driver's license, and address. Soundwave searched all over but that was all the information he could find on her. It seemed that other than that, there was no record of her existence.

"I am offering a reward to anyone, Decepticon or human insect, who can capture her and bring her in alive. Whoever accomplishes this task can have anything they wish! With her, we'll rise from this decaying state and once again be feared across the universe!"

"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" shouted the Decepticons aboard the Nemesis as the transmission was cut.

A small ship picked up the transmission. The Cybertronian on board got up from his chair and grabbed a hook.

On Earth, two set's of nine eyes watched the transmission.

"What an interesting development." snickered one of the beings. The two turned and crawled from a cave and climbed down the canyon with their multiple legs.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

(This is the end of The Meltdown. The Story will continue in the sequel, The Hunted. The title is subject to change.)


End file.
